


【all铁】发情期的猫咪藏不住自己的尾巴

by shengluo01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Sex Toys, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), all铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 拥有兽化能力还是猫科动物的铁在一次晚宴活动上喝醉暴露了omega的性别和兽化的小尾巴。all铁。alpha和beta数量众多，omega数量稀少。





	1. 1

“所以你要告诉我你不但是个omega你的幻兽形态还是猫？”  
“严格来说那是豹的尾巴。”在暴怒的小辣椒面前，托尼缩着脖子小心翼翼地道。  
“你上了头版头条。”佩珀陈述。  
“我记得我之前也上过好几回？”托尼抱着一个枕头窝在沙发里，那条黑色漂亮的尾巴高高翘起，微卷的尾端来回摆动了几下。他心情很好，如果忽视那明显酡红的脸色和滚烫的额头……  
“但你不是omega。”  
“我觉得性别问题没什么大不了的……”  
“在一个alpha和beta多过omega的时代？”佩珀挠了挠他的下颚，舒服的感觉让托尼发出猫科动物特有的呼噜声。他支起两个黑色软软又小巧的耳朵，期盼地往佩珀的方向挪了挪。  
“即使我是omega我也能睡alpha。”他餍足地换了个姿势趴到小辣椒的腿上，焦糖色的大眼睛随着小辣椒抚摸他下颚耳尖的手指漫起了水雾，“何况被托尼斯塔克睡过的alpha可以绕整个纽约一圈。”  
“很自豪？”佩珀的手指穿梭在他褐色的发丝中，两只圆圆的耳朵时不时蹭过她的掌心。  
“当然。”那双眼睛亮晶晶的，眼底闪耀璀璨的光芒给他整个人镀上一层骄傲与矜贵。佩珀强忍着去揉对方耳朵的冲动，她把斯塔克工业之后一个月内要签的文件放在茶桌上，手掌轻轻在猫咪挺翘圆滚的屁股上拍了一下，“你可吓死我了小混蛋。”  
“嘿！”黑色尾端的毛炸开，托尼捂着自己的屁股，委屈地看着佩珀， “我只是一时没藏住。”他没底气地说。  
“你还好吗？”佩珀担心地问，天知道CEO忙碌一天在休息的时间打算看点什么缓解下疲惫的身心就看到她的老板，前男友，家人——用另类的方式直接向全世界宣布了自己是个珍稀人种。她看完新闻就给哈皮打电话，然后在电话的另端听哈皮一边安慰明显喝醉酒的老板，一边防止在场的alpha对自家老板做出什么惨无人道的事——感谢复仇者，感谢和托尼一起出席活动的复仇者，也感谢哈皮是个闻不出任何信息素的beta，因为他们，托尼才得以保住自己的屁股被哈皮护送回酒店。  
“还行。”托尼翻了个身，他在汲取小辣椒的信息素后终于舒服地闭起眼，那条不停乱动的尾巴也安分地弯着。本来醉酒就不好隐藏兽化形态，再加上托尼忽视了alpha的信息素对自己的刺激。在哈皮护送他回酒店，他清洗自己的时候发现内裤连带西裤一同湿透了。  
他暂时不想去思考自己的alpha队友——要知道他只是被糊了脑子而不是彻底失去意识。  
如果他没记错的话……  
他好像不止蹭硬了一个队友。

“Sir.”金发的助理走进客厅，给波茨小姐走后恋恋不舍缠着充满对方信息素软垫酣睡的大猫也是他的老板盖上一条毯子。他的手指指腹在老板后颈的腺体位置摩挲着，那块从未被他人触碰的位置吸引着他，也吸引着其他人。贾维斯是一个无性别的机械人，但他现在却想要在眼前这个男人身上刻上属于自己的记号。浅蓝色的眼瞳深邃得像漩涡，能把人吸入没有尽头的深海。他注视着男人，低头，在男人的颈脖处印上一个吻。  
“唔，Jar？”男人感受到他的靠近，撑着手睁着惺忪的眼睛看他。贾维斯把准备好的缓解药剂递给他。他没有性别，闻不到对方散发的柑橘香。他只注意到男人双腿间夹着的抱枕上有一滩湿漉漉的水渍——托尼在发现贾维斯的眼神位置后，他迅速拉过毯子遮住那个让他面红耳赤的抱枕。坐起的动作让他更能感受到自己的屁股又湿成了什么样，他咳嗽两声，询问贾维斯，“我有什么需要处理的事务吗？”  
“弗瑞局长希望和您进行一次沟通，以及队长向我询问过您的位置。”贾维斯说。  
“……”托尼用天才的大脑和卓越的记忆力回忆了下昨晚的骚动，很好，队长并不在那些被他蹭硬的队友上。  
“如果您想询问巴顿特工，我这里有一条他给您的留言。”  
“好孩子，别告诉我。”用汉默的脑子想也知道巴顿要和他说什么——鉴于他的特殊日子，他相信现在的他一定有特殊假期，所以他选择：“告诉弗瑞和Cap，我需要一周时间。”  
一周的时间够他研制一个能过滤信息素的装甲了。  
“Sir，您的体温正在升高。”贾维斯一直密切监控着托尼的身体，omega发情期并不稳定，即使缓解药剂也只能暂缓情热。在昨天前，布鲁斯是唯一知道托尼性别和兽化形态的人（不算他的AI）他不止一次告诉过托尼，最好的情况是找一个alpha标记——这个世界，因为omega的稀有，所以曾经流通的抑制剂已经成为了违禁药品在黑市上都千金难求。  
而omega如果拥有兽化形态，就意味任何抑制剂对他们来说都是催情剂。  
“Jar，联系布鲁斯。”在匆匆浏览完昨天晚上的新闻报道后他头疼地摁着眼角。佩珀已经压下去不少，但是针对他的性别和兽化形态的报道仍然居高不下。贾维斯贴心地递给他冰袋还有一杯咖啡。恰到好处的咖啡温度暂时缓解他的焦躁。布鲁斯已经从电视报纸和队友口中得知了具体情况，视讯接通的那一刻，坐在对面的老好人博士就摘下了他的眼镜。  
托尼赶在对方劝说的话语出口前比出一个拒绝的手势。  
“你知道不能这样下去。”博士叹气。  
尾巴和耳朵又一次不受控制地冒出来昭显他们的存在感。托尼挪了挪屁股，他又开始流水了。裤子黏在他的身上令他难受，他本想去洗个澡，但逐渐升高的体温让他知道这一洗没几个小时是出不来。  
“我知道。”他说，“布鲁斯，我依然坚持我的办法是可行的。”  
“我认为我们讨论过这个问题。”布鲁斯说，“绝境成功率只有0.001。何况，实验告诉你，你体内的兽化基因也在排斥它。”  
“绝境仍然是可控的。”他发了两个报告数据到布鲁斯的客户端，那条长长的尾巴焦躁地摆动着，“这个是最新的实验报告。”  
“……托尼，你又拿自己做实验？！”布鲁斯在看到报告上触目惊心的数据后就觉得他快克制不住自己体内的大家伙了，他现在只想冲到Malibu把罪魁祸首揍一顿，“也许我该让浩克去找你”  
“那你得让我穿上维罗妮卡。”托尼靠上椅背，贾维斯不断地更换他手里攥着的冰袋，冰袋化作的水贴着他的皮肤钻进他的身体，凉凉的感觉让躁动的热度褪下去不少。他还有心情和布鲁斯开个玩笑，即使在这前一秒他还想随便找个东西捅自己屁股。  
“我会给你一个答复。”布鲁斯说，“你得注意，克林特的情况很不好。”  
“他怎么了？”他坐直身体，问。  
“信息素溢出。”布鲁斯说，“你的信息素似乎能够让alpha发狂。”  
“我以为……这是他们闻到omega的通病？”  
布鲁斯摇摇头：“娜塔莎的腺体，你知道在她的过去中受到过损坏。但是昨天，她说她的alpha腺体开始有了反应。克林特的情况更特殊，他是不是近距离接触你的alpha？”见到托尼点头后，布鲁斯继续说道，“昨天晚上，托尔和队长两个人才制住他，发狂的他。”  
“但是……”他记得昨天护送哈皮和他离开的时候，对方的状态还够不上狂热——当然也有可能他醉糊涂了失去记忆也说不准。  
“托尔怎么样？”他记忆中，阿斯加德的王子也去了昨天晚上的宴会。  
美国队长本也在受邀的行列但是史蒂夫被任务的收尾工作拖住了脚步，一直到昨天半夜才堪堪回到纽约。  
“托尔暂时没有情况。”布鲁斯说，“我今天已经抽取完克林特的血样，只要等分析结果出来，我就能知道你的信息素会带来怎么样的影响。”  
托尼关闭和布鲁斯的视讯后陷入沉思——昨天，他以为自己只是喝醉了才会一下子爆发信息素和兽化情况，但是，但是如果有人一早知道他的性别和身份呢？那么，这一切就是有预谋的。  
“Jar，给我昨天晚上所有参与晚宴的嘉宾资料。”  
“好的，Sir。”


	2. 2

幻兽形态的omega发情的时间会比普通omega长，性欲也会更强。这点放在托尼斯塔克身上就有点磨人了。早先经历发情期的时候他会先给自己来上那么一针缓和药剂，然后和几个入眼的床伴共渡一个美好的晚上。虽然在过程中他往往会湿得要命，但这都可以用情趣来解决，毕竟没有一个男人能够拒绝前列腺高潮的快感，他会渡过一个非常满意的发情期，而且不会有人知道他的身份。  
现在，他就只能自食其力打造能够满足幻兽发情期的专用道具来填饱他的小屁股。  
命运就是个反复无常的婊子。  
“Stark先生。”他的蜘蛛男孩传来了第二十三条语音，从“天气不错”这种糟糕至极的台词作为开场白到“Stark先生，我可以摸摸你的尾巴吗？QWQ”这样带着颜文字的询问。托尼翻了个白眼，长长的尾巴猛地敲了一下桌子。他现在控制不好幻兽形态，所以贾维斯帮他把每条内裤都剪了一个小洞好让尾巴能够尽情地舒展——虽然托尼觉得这没什么用，因为发情期渗出的液体会让他的内裤像水里捞出来那样，那些黏腻的清液沾在他的尾巴上就要花几倍的精力去清洗那条恼人的不怎么听话的尾巴。托尼并不像一般猫科动物那样怕水，但不代表他喜欢水。尤其是洗完后梳理毛的阶段——他总是控制不住自己抱着尾巴一小口一小口舔毛的冲动。  
言归正传，蜘蛛男孩发来的语音他还是一条条看完了。男孩字里行间中的青春日常愉悦了他  
，于是他给对方回复了一条语音：“Kid，如果你的成绩能够达到优秀——我可以满足你的愿望。”  
配图是一张猫化的钢铁侠。  
这边还在课堂上的彼得小心翼翼地点开信息上的红点就被那张Q版猫化的钢铁侠萌得说不出话，想象着斯塔克先生像图片里的钢铁猫一样把自己团成一团，那条黑乎乎的尾巴左右摇摆，彼得就忍不住笑得更开心。  
一下课，他就迫不及待地冲出教室点开语音。内德晚了几分钟，等他追上彼得，看到的是充满着熊熊斗志的蜘蛛侠。  
“……哥们你还好吗？”他问。  
“内德，我非常好！”他拍拍好友的肩膀，一个大步冲了出去。

复仇者大厦内，托尔和史蒂夫担忧地看着脚步虚浮脸颊带伤的克林特——鹰眼没什么精神地趴在桌子上。他已经这样趴了好几天，alpha在陷入信息素狂化后会有一段时间的低潮期，如果引起他们信息素狂化的omega愿意安抚alpha，一个晚上就能回复。而像克林特这么特殊的情况——  
“托尼怎么说？”史蒂夫问布鲁斯。  
“他怀疑有人在暗地动了手脚提前激化他的发情期。”  
“可没人知道他是一个omega，除了你博士。”娜塔莎一边把冰可乐贴到克林特脸上一边提出疑问，“神盾的报告里也没有提到他的第二性别和幻兽形态。”  
鹰眼被突如其来的冰块刺激地跳了起来。他揉着脸颊，对黑寡妇发出不满的抱怨。  
“铁罐的信息素很奇怪。”克林特再次坐回位置，他对娜塔莎手里的冰可乐心有余悸，“我受过训练，普通发情期的omega对我没有影响。但是铁罐的味道，好吧，我想上他。”  
“这不是出于情感方面，只是一种冲动，性冲动！”他反复强调。  
“托尼的味道让我的腺体也起了反应。”娜塔莎开了冰可乐，咕噜咕噜冒出的气泡就像那天晚上她闻到的信息素。她在小胡子男人喝醉后半趴半坐在哈皮身上时就有一种不好的预感，为此她特意靠近了对方。结果那股甜腻黏人的味道就像这罐摇晃后会喷出液体的可乐一样直接炸开。如果娜塔莎在红房子中没有被剜去腺体，她会像其他普通的alpha一样，浑身叫嚣着征服眼前这个大胆的omega。  
所以她理解克林特。  
“可吾没有察觉任何异样。”托尔不解地皱眉。  
“也许因为大个子你是阿斯加德人，三种分化并不影响你们的需求。”克林特又恹恹地爬上托尼经常坐的沙发趴着，他浑身的alpha细胞都在叫嚣着让他去寻找那个心动的omega——克林特想无视这个alpha特征但是他的脚步永远会打弯拐到托尼坐过的椅子或者沙发上。  
就像现在他抱着那个托尼曾经抱过的抱枕，脑子里想到的也是那个人。   
“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。  
“不，我没事，我只是……alpha低潮。”  
如果托尼在这估计又会嘲笑他的alpha特征，好吧下次他再那么说，他就让那个omega知道alpha的特征是怎么样的。  
克林特恨恨地把脑袋埋进那个软绵绵的抱枕里。

“托尼的情况会持续多久？”史蒂夫问。  
“我不清楚。”布鲁斯想到十分钟前的视讯就忍不住捂着额头，“托尼也是第一次经历。”  
十分钟前他正想和托尼谈谈克林特血液的检查报告，血液中高浓度的omega信息素让布鲁斯意识到这件事的确不简单——克林特是个纯粹的alpha，alpha体内要产生高浓度的omega信息素只有同发情期的omega结合，或者被人强制注入——这些都是能新陈代谢，对alpha的影响也是一时，而且都在瞬间产生化学反应。但是布鲁斯发现他所检测的omega信息素甚至无法新陈代谢，唯一压制的办法只有alpha的低潮期。  
他用视讯联系托尼得到的是贾维斯的回复。托尼在实验室的另一边不知道在捣鼓什么，等到转接的视讯中出现白皙的身体，他反射性地捂住眼睛才阻止了浩克的又一次暴走：“你这是让我在浩克的防御室里安家。”布鲁斯说。  
“抱歉。”视讯另一段的人没多少诚意，布鲁斯只看到对方随意拿了块涂满机油的布往胯间一围——贾维斯还在实验室的另一边给他的主人准备咖啡甜点。布鲁斯尽量地不去看对方赤裸的大腿和腰腹，还有胸前那两个已经挺立的果实……他双手捂着脸，坐在位子上低头叹息：“为什么我每次和你交谈都觉得你更像个科学疯子呢。”  
“Jar，把左边的那件衬衫递给我。好的布鲁斯你现在可以睁开眼了。当然，亲爱的布鲁斯，我和你都在追求科学的极致——”  
“你还好吗？”  
“如果不计算我在过去24小时内经历的32次情热，那么，我挺好的。谢了，Jar。”托尼举起咖啡杯往嘴里灌了一大口，“克林特的检测报告怎么样？”  
“不太好。”他回答，“他的体内有超标的omega信息素。”  
“和我的信息素有关。”  
“百分之八十。”布鲁斯找出曲线图和神盾收集的资料，“目前和克林特一样引发狂化症的还有五名神盾特工，三名军方成员。”他把人像图发给托尼，“但是非神盾与军方的人员中并未出现任何狂化症状。”  
“针对复仇者与神盾的袭击。队长他们怎么说？”  
“队长和娜塔莎在三个小时前去了神盾。”  
“不知道弗瑞那有什么新鲜的情报——布鲁斯，这是第33次。”被挂断的通讯上只有托尼的人像图，布鲁斯深深叹了口气。

时间回到现在。  
“他还好吗？”史蒂夫是通过报纸和电视才了解到那天晚上有多慌乱，早些年在军营中他也见过这些突发分化的omega，那个时代omega还没有现在这么稀少但是分化成omega的人不管他之前是什么职位，之后也必须服从上级的安排调度——史蒂夫抗议过这不公的待遇，但是人微言轻。即使发出抗议的是美国队长，也没能阻止那个时代变得更黑暗。所以他不希望他曾经见过的那些事再次落到他的队友头上。  
“有贾维斯和佩珀照顾他。托尼说这几天他都和佩珀还有贾维斯在一起，佩珀并没有受到他的信息素影响。”  
鹰眼的身上一瞬间散发出强烈的alpha信息素味道，沉睡的弓箭手醒转，他握着自己那把经由omega修理过的弓箭说：“我需要去一次Malibu。”


	3. 3

在托尼斯塔克，钢铁侠的omega和幻兽的双重身份曝光一周后，一段来自汉默集团的董事长贾斯丁汉默的激情演讲让此前平息的舆论再次掀起浪潮。  
此时Malibu别墅中。  
“Real？！”躁动不安的尾巴重重地抽在垫子上，听着自己的人工智能管家向自己转述网络上议论纷纷的采访，那双圆润的焦糖色眼睛不可思议地瞪大，“我什么时候和汉默睡过？！”  
“也许是您的意思让对方产生误解。”贾维斯托着omega黑色的尾巴，那些因为瞌睡而翘起的细小绒毛被他用梳子一一抚平。他的主人懒洋洋地趴在床上，微微竖起的尾端让贾维斯想到戒备的猫咪。他的食指轻轻刮过尾尖的绒毛，微弱的呜咽声响起，眼尖发现床单上沾到的乳白色液体和那双软趴趴贴在黑色发丝里圆滚滚耳朵的贾维斯从容地放下手里的猫尾。他走向房间里特制吧台，默数到二十秒后他才转向躺在床上浑身赤裸的omega道：“Sir，您的咖啡好了。”  
刚经历一个小高潮的omega迫切需要咖啡续命，他盘膝坐在床上咕咚咕咚灌下三大杯咖啡后打开他的平板——贾维斯帮他筛去了大部分无意义的来信，只留下佩珀和布鲁斯还有尼克弗瑞的消息。他没心思去欣赏咆哮的弗瑞所以在面对弗瑞的请求通话窗口他毫不犹豫地点了忽略（他甚至把弗瑞拉进黑名单）佩珀给他发来的是一份下个月的行程，他的CEO体贴地取消掉了这个月剩下一周他需要参加的所有活动。布鲁斯的通讯是一份关于克林特的检测报告，这令他放下了让他如痴如醉的咖啡杯：“贾维斯，扫描这份报告。”他又匆匆扫了几眼头条新闻，一如往常令人厌恶的汉默让他小小地咕哝了一声。  
得到贾维斯反馈的数据后，托尼点开布鲁斯的头像播了过去。视频通讯被对方迅速接起，而托尼意识到，他实在挑了一个不怎么样的时机——复仇者和尼克弗瑞正在大厦内部开总结会议。  
他赤身裸体（虽然只是上半身）的样子被直播给了在场的每一位观众。  
好吧，这个时候去想补救办法也没什么意义。关掉视频又会被当作他做了什么亏心事。棕色的眼睛眨巴了两下，他的尾巴也跟着摇了摇：“嗨，真不敢相信我是你们中唯一没有接到邀请的人。”他选择性遗忘了一分钟前他把尼克弗瑞的通讯拉黑的事实。  
“斯塔克！”尼克弗瑞低吼，“我们都在给你收拾烂摊子！”  
“说起这个，弗瑞，你真不觉得你的手下得好好查查吗？”他承认在临近发情期喝酒还喝醉了是他的过错，可问题是这要真的是他的发情期才是——贾维斯在他离开前尚未检测出明显的omega热潮反应，“我相信布鲁斯也给你看了那份报告。”  
尼克弗瑞黑着脸，不甘不愿地点点头。  
“托尼，你是有新的看法？”布鲁斯问。  
“首先，鹰眼有没有注射过抗omega信息素的药剂？”他问。  
“抗omega信息素的药剂在黑市上也是千金难求。”黑寡妇拨弄着手指回答，“我很确定克林特并没有注射过这样的药剂。首先神盾的工资并不足以让我们支付这笔药物费用，其次何况神盾内部联系时有专门针对这块——不是药物，而是物理抵抗。最后，我们甚至找不到这个药剂的相关配方。”  
“这个药剂，”史蒂夫举起手，“我是说托尼列举的药物名称和alpha抑制剂有什么差别吗？”  
“问得好，队长。”托尼在视频另端不吝啬地夸赞了一句，习惯他讽刺的史蒂夫不知所措地道，“唔……谢谢？”他的视线还是有点不能从托尼那条黑色的猫尾上移开，艺术家的卓越联想和超级士兵的记忆让他渐渐把生长出猫耳猫尾的托尼和趴在布鲁克林二战时期老房子上的那只黑猫联系在一起。这边托尼还在侃侃而谈，史蒂夫为自己的出神感到羞愧。他收敛了心思，静心听托尼讲解这个差别。  
“alpha的抑制剂是解决在这种omega稀缺环境下每个月一次想要标记omega的生理冲动制造的。抗omega信息素是在早期omega人数与beta持平时为了防止omega发出类似标记或者求偶气味而遵循本能标记对方从而惹上一大堆麻烦制造的。如果我没记错，抗omega信息素最早是流传于各个特工组织之间。同样那些组织也会训练omega成为特殊的情报获取者。这个药在omega人数锐减的当下和废物药品没什么区别——最重要的是，他的配方只掌握在那些特工组织中，所以一般市面上是买不到这个东西。”  
“那么注射过这个药剂会有什么影响？”史蒂夫又问。这次回答他的是布鲁斯：“alpha和omega的适配是天性，”托尼嗤笑一声，“强制阻绝天性会导致alpha陷入低潮引起性别认知错乱和浑身无力的症状，最坏的情况下他们会失去标记omega的能力。”布鲁斯翻过了一页，“失去标记omega能力的alpha等于活生生被挖出腺体。”娜塔莎不适地捂住自己脖子后的位置，她至今都记得红房子里曾发生的一切。  
“我认为自己并没有这样的症状。”克林特插话道，他戴着一副样子古怪的太阳眼镜，“我，塔沙和队长是alpha，博士你的beta，浩克是alpha，托尔……对不起，神盾并没有告诉我们该如何分辨阿斯加德人的性别。以及，斯塔克，你是一个omega。”  
“你为什么不试着摘下太阳眼镜呢？鹰眼。”  
“我这是在保养我的眼睛。”  
“是吗？”托尼倒也没揪着这点不放，他继续回到先前的话题：“注射过这个药剂的alpha一般能够在半个月内代谢掉残留的药剂——前提条件是，他们能够找到属于他们的omega。”  
“标记？”弗瑞问。  
“是的，暂时标记。”  
“那么鹰眼现在没有这个症状是否说明他是安全的？”  
“克林特的血液报告中omega的信息素浓度几乎超过了他的alpha数据。”托尼说，“这是第三份检测报告，浓度一次比一次高。”  
“你是说我会变成一个omega？”  
“不。”托尼停顿了下，这边视频的显示突然被切断了，他们只能听到托尼指挥贾维斯的声音。有一阵沉默后，等托尼再次回到通讯频道，弗瑞刚刚打完一个跨国际的长途，“如果你的消息和我接受的一样，那么……”  
弗瑞叹了口气，他说：“我按照你的要求盯紧了那些参加晚宴的alpha议员，目前，其中一位alpha议员在会议当时对omega的下属发起了攻击。”  
“你会变成一个怪物。”托尼补完他刚刚想说的话。同时他掐断了所有通讯。


	4. 4

现在是纽约凌晨三点，史蒂夫走出健身房时起居室的灯还亮着。桌上趴着一个呼呼大睡的托尔，娜塔莎和克林特坐在沙发里打扑克。见他走进，克林特眼也不抬地说：“托尔给自己灌下三桶仙宫美酒，我打赌他明天都醒不过来。铁罐和布鲁斯在实验室搞研究，弗瑞刚来了电话——哦小娜！！”他惨兮兮地把牌一摊，“提醒我永远不要和你玩扑克。”  
“我可不如队长。”娜塔莎洗好牌递给史蒂夫，“来吗？”  
“看来这个娱乐无论再过多少年也不会变。”史蒂夫接过纸牌坐在娜塔莎对面，他的左边坐着克林特，“有什么我需要了解的规则吗？”  
“没有。”克林特说，“不过队长，我以为你会问我们为什么还不睡。”他打出一个J，还给手里的纸牌叠了个花样，“那才像你。”  
“我可没那么古板。”史蒂夫很快适应了现代扑克的规矩，他的牌运好得出奇。几次来回下就连娜塔莎也不得不佩服史蒂夫的牌运。金发蓝颜的大个子咧开嘴笑笑，“也许我只是运气比较好。”  
“你让我都想喊贾维斯帮忙作弊了，队长。”再一次结束牌局，鹰眼举手投降，“说真的你不是为了让我们早睡才来玩这个？”  
娜塔莎也扔掉手里的牌，她对必输的牌局没什么兴趣。史蒂夫把扑克牌整理好交给清扫屋子的机器人后说：“弗瑞说了什么？”  
“也就是铁罐的那件事。不止一个议员发狂伤人——大部分被钱压下去了。原本以为议员只是针对omega的袭击，后期被证实是无差别攻击。”克林特耸耸肩，“不过弗瑞提到铁罐在这三个月内都不能出任务。”  
史蒂夫的眉头皱了起来。  
“托尼还好吗？”  
“铁罐估计比我们还早知道消息。”克林特说，“也不知道铁罐什么时候能回来。”他把玩着手里那只小飞镖。这是托尼送他的生日礼物——介于伟大且忙碌的天才完全忘记了队友的生日，并且从未参加过任何一个生日Party，作为歉意他给所有复仇者都送了一些小礼物。克林特收到的是一盒小型飞镖，娜塔莎收到的是一只限量版口红。当然这些小礼物都包含了创造者缜密的心思。克林特的飞镖有着和他弓箭相同的效果，可以有电流，爆炸，或者捕捉网等等效果。娜塔莎的口红也可以变成一把小刀，还可以给她的寡妇蛰充电……克林特倏地站起身：“我觉得我该去睡了。”他说，然后给了娜塔莎一个打啵的飞吻。  
“他还好吗？”史蒂夫看着他的背影问娜塔莎。  
“可能吧。”空气中那股浓郁的alpha信息素让娜塔莎也烦躁不已，她活动了一下筋骨，对史蒂夫说，“打一场？”  
“只要你觉得没问题。”史蒂夫起身说。他是经过训练的士兵。在他性别刚分化的年代所有alpha都是资源，国家并不乐意看到alpha自相残杀给战力打来巨大损失。军营中多数是不会收敛自己信息素的alpha，学会在这样的情况下和平共处就是他们进入军营的第一课。素以史蒂夫并不明白，在初见托尼的时候他那种烦躁感是怎么回事——当时他把这个烦躁感归结于托尼身上那毫不收敛的alpha信息素。他以为他在冰里水上七十年已经忘记了当初学到的东西。后来他们打了一架，又共同把侵略纽约的外星大军赶走。复仇者联盟因此成立，双方在逐渐磨合。史蒂夫见到托尼还是忍不住那股烦躁感，那是他对弓箭手还有娜塔莎甚至是托尔都没有的感觉，就像身体上有一块他永远搔不到的痒。弓箭手的信息素的确呛人，但不至于让史蒂夫想到训练房去渡过这个夜晚。真正让他起意的还是克林特刚刚把玩过现放在茶几上的那只尾端紫色的飞镖——他想起这只飞镖的制造者，那个有着猫咪形态的omega。那个和他争锋相对大打出手恨不得用信息素埋汰死对方的钢铁侠。  
“你也需要。”娜塔莎说，史蒂夫不置可否地摊手，无奈地笑了笑。

布鲁斯的讯息到达时托尼还没起。他在经历一周难熬的情热，好不容易有两天歇息（虽然他和布鲁斯这么说：“omega的发情期还带假期，我真该让佩珀给SI的员工号放个假。”）但昨晚的梦又激起了他饕餮的欲望。坐起身，脑袋还昏昏沉沉的他只记得昨晚有一双手爱抚着他的大腿根，那只手更是钻进他的胯间抚弄他挺立的欲望，还有……还有什么呢？他想不起来。  
“贾维斯？”  
“Sir。”  
他的管家就是如此善解人意。喝着贾维斯亲手泡得咖啡，托尼又投入到新一轮的盔甲研发中。弗瑞让他在三个月内别去大众面前晃悠，佩珀也为他推掉了之后所有需要他出席的演讲和慈善晚会。他只需要待在Malibu别墅和布鲁斯商量该如何解决他的信息素对alpha的易感问题（这是弗瑞的原话）但是为那天晚上出现在神盾监控晚宴上的诱发剂还有抗omega信息素——他都必须回一次复仇者大厦。  
他的盔甲都是贴身定制，所以多出来的尾巴和耳朵就成了累赘。为此他不得不新开发一种，最好是能够把他的尾巴全部覆盖行的盔甲。贾维斯时刻监控他的身体数据，一旦他有情热的反应或者大腿根部有液体流下，贾维斯就会主动上前替他处理这一切。一旦全身心投入到研发过程中即使贾维斯做什么他都不会受到干扰——但不包括这个！  
“唔——”托尼慌张地咬住下唇，断断续续的呻吟从齿缝中溜出。插在他屁股里的那根按摩棒不再是他已经习惯的震动频率而是另一种他从未感受过的，被戳弄的前列腺点还能感到一丝电流——他不是没这么玩过自己，可这个是贾维斯亲手放进他体内的。  
“啊，唔……”埋在他体内的那根东西还在不断撑大他的肛穴，又粗又大的性器肏弄着他敏感的肛穴。这个东西是他自己亲手制作的，为了缓解omega的情热。他撑在台子上的双手已经承受不住过于强烈的快感，趴跪的姿势让站在他身后的AI能够把那个东西插得更深。他伸手想捂住自己的呻吟，贾维斯赶在机油沾染他红色的唇舌前握住了他的双手。他用干净的毛巾擦拭掉手指上的机油，又蹲下身，一根一根地吮吸着，吻过他那双创造过无数奇迹的手。指缝里都是AI流出的电解液。他趴在桌子上，双腿打着颤栗。贾维斯站在他身后，抵着按摩棒的手又加强了震动。尾椎的快感直达大脑，他抽搐了一下身体，软倒在工作台上。  
“Sir。”贾维斯亲吻他的造物主，“你的身体指数已经下降。”  
“听好了，J，爸爸要把你捐给州立大学。”还沉浸在高潮余韵中的男人喘息着回答。贾维斯乖顺地拿过两只佩珀临走前抽取给他的信息素注入进他的身体。  
“一切指标都很正常。”


End file.
